1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hypohalous acid and hypohalous acid salt, and compositions for deactivating allergens on hard surfaces, soft surfaces and in the air. The compositions are also useful for disinfecting, sanitizing, controlling odor, and controlling mold. The compositions can be used as is, diluted, dissolved, or mixed from a multi-component system. The compositions can support claims for a healthier environment and as a means to prevent illness. The compositions can be applied by a variety of means, including vaporizing, spraying, soaking, and applying by means of an impregnated substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major concern associated with exposure to biological pollutants is allergic reactions, which range from rhinitis, nasal congestion, conjunctival inflammation, and urticaria to asthma. Notable triggers for these diseases are allergens derived from house dust mites; arthropods, including cockroaches; pets (cats, dogs, birds, rodents); molds; pollen; and protein-containing furnishings, including feathers, kapok, etc.
Molds are usually not a problem indoors, unless mold spores land on a wet or damp spot and begin growing. Molds have the potential to cause health problems. Molds produce allergens (substances that can cause allergic reactions), irritants, and in some cases, potentially toxic substances (mycotoxins). Inhaling or touching mold or mold spores may cause allergic reactions in sensitive individuals. Allergic responses include hay fever-type symptoms, such as sneezing, runny nose, red eyes, and skin rash (dermatitis). Allergic reactions to mold are common. They can be immediate or delayed. Molds can also cause asthma attacks in people with asthma who are allergic to mold. In addition, mold exposure can irritate the eyes, skin, nose, throat, and lungs of both mold-allergic and non-allergic people. Molds can also produce organic toxins. These toxins include Aflatoxin B, Citrinin, Cyclosporin A, Deoxynivalenol, Emodin, Gliotoxin, Griseofulvin, Ochratoxin A, Patulin, Roridin A, Satratoxin H, Sterigmatocystin, T-2 toxin, Verrucarin A, and Endotoxins.
Generally, acaricides are used for controlling house dust mites. However, house dust mites, such as Dermatophagoides farinae, Dermatophagoides pteronyssinus, and so on can be the source of allergens even after dying and these dead bodies of house dust mites gradually decompose and release fine particles of allergens. As a result, controlling of house dust mites by applying acaricides is not always useful to remove allergens from the environment.
Treatments which modify the protein allergens from dust mites may be successful it preventing an allergic response. One measure of the success of these treatments is an in-vitro ELISA test which measures the binding of the modified proteins to enzyme-bound monoclonal antibodies. This test can show reduced binding which may or may not indicate a changed allergenic response. In-vivo test methods measure the allergenic response directly.
Dust mite allergens, pet urine, and pet dander are non-living and, in general, are simple proteins. Prior art examples were able to modify dust mite allergens and other similar proteins so that they no longer complex with specific antibodies used in an ELISA test. These systems may not, however, denature living mold and pollen allergens, which are more complex than simple protein allergens. Mold and pollen allergens are living organisms containing protein, lipids and carbohydrates. Thus, treatments, which are effective for dust mites, may not be effective for molds and pollen. Additionally, prior art systems did not demonstrate the ability to modify the treated allergens so that they no longer generate any allergic response in animal systems.
U.S. 2002/0040055 to Inui et al. and U.S. 2001/0048097 to Inui et al. disclose a method to modify binding of mite and pollen allergens above 90% efficiency using the ELISA method by treatment with rare earth metal salt in alcohol and other solvents for 5 hours. European Patent Applications 1,224,955 and 1,219,323 to Reckitt Benckiser disclose deactivants for dust mite feces. These include 6-isopropyl-m-cresol and a list of essential oils, organic compounds, and inorganic compounds. These deactivants were tested on household dust treated for 4 hours and then tested for binding response in an ELISA test for dust mite allergens. In general, the deactivants were not as effective as the control, tannic acid. They also revealed significant amounts of active allergens remaining for both tannic acid and the disclosed deactivants. PCT Application WO00/01429 to Hughes et al. discloses a device generating spray droplets with a unipolar charge from a composition containing allergen deactivants. The air particles remaining after treatment were tested under ELISA conditions for binding. Since the charged droplet device spraying of any composition would be expected to reduce airborne particles, the effect of the particular composition used is unclear. In addition, presumably many allergenic airborne particles remained. PCT Application WO01/013962 to Houlbrook discloses steam to denature substantially more allergens than would be denatured under normal laundry conditions. No data on the test method or effectiveness is disclosed.
WO02/28187 to Hasan et al. discloses that certain metal ions can reduce dust mite allergen binding up to 82% by an ELISA test after treatment for 1 hour. U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,801 to Suh et al. discloses that various formulations can reduce dust mite populations after treatment for an undetermined time.
The use of a chemical or biocide that kills organisms such as mold is not recommended as a routine practice during mold cleanup. Dead mold may still cause allergic reactions in people, so it is not enough to simply kill the mold, it must also be removed.
Based on the prior art examples, various formulations have been discovered that will reduce dust mite or other allergens after extended treatment times. The need still exists for a simple treatment that will quickly kill and deactivate all types of allergens so that they will no longer generate an in-vivo allergic response.